Sorcerer
by ScarletSorcerer
Summary: Click for Summary :) Do it i know you want to. Push da Button...
1. Summary

**Hey Guys Luna here and I might start this one with indeed the Team crafted members Jordan (CaptainSparklez)**, **MAYBE Tom Syndicate. And Setosorcerer, A little Summary cuz you clicked on it :D**

**Hello, My name is Luna Crimson and im 19 years old, I am a sorcerer, Well the Top sorcerer im being hunted everywhere! I have a Moon Necklace that my Brother summoned before he died. I've trained and trained studied as best as I can. I had no tutor and somehow I ended up being a top Sorcerer. I don't really understand it. But I know all the spells in the word. I always remember them when I need them**. **Im starting to think that this Moon necklace is not just no Ordinary Necklace, I think my brother's Soul is transported into it. I don't know for sure. When I ever go out on a Sorcerer Mission by the 'Secret' Sorcerer group called the 'Flames of peace', I wear a black robe that covers my face. When I go out just to go out I just wear a log sleeve shirt that is** **Black and Purple. And Dark Blue Jeans. I am 5'9 and have Pitch Black Hair up to my elbows with the ends Purple. Weird Right? You people might be thinking I died it but nope. Born with it. My eyes are Indeed purple with little specks of Silver somewhere. Soon I end up going outside and I forgot to tuck in** **my moon necklace and get caught by people and they start to attack me. I run and run and end up in a Kingdom?** **I can tell it's the Team Crafted Kingdom. Ugh More idiots who have Royal blood. If you cant tell I hate people with Royal blood. They always have people who are lower than them to do all there dirty work. I hate it. For one its Rude everyone has Feelings including the people who kill...** **and two They always want always always**! **They don't care who it is they want and want. I hate Royals...**

"Hey what are you doing spying on the kingdom! Intruder! Intruder!" I see a guard yell behind me. _"Oh Shit"_


	2. The Incounter

Chapter 1:

"Intruder! Intruder!" The guard Yelled as he found me. I see a whole bunch of guards run out of the castle. _"Ok time to go, TIME TO GO" _I scream at my self as I start running. "Who are you" says someone who caught me and was holding on to my arm. I was still wearing a robe to hide my face. I didn't say anything I just tried to break lose form his grip. "Mitch did you catch the person who was spying on the kingdom?" I see a Furry creature running towards us. _"Interesting, from the looks.. It may be a Bacca, I haven't seen any of them around here I thought they lived in Jungles._ _And I thought they didn't wear Clothes. This one seems to act more Human than Animal._" I thought to myself. "Yea I got the person." the dude holding on to my arm says. _"Okay he's distracted I need to break his grip from my arm in.. 3...2...1.. NOW"_ I say to my self and pull as hard as I can to break his grip, Surprisingly it worked, wow they need new guards. "HEY" they both yell at the same time as I run away. I start running as fast as I can. "Oy!" I yell when something lands on my back. "Huh never heard anyone say that before" says the bacca. I struggle to try and get him off my back. _"How in the world did he catch up to me, Bastard. Well maybe he used the trees. But I thought the trees need to be a certain type and..." _I kept thinking to myself. "Jerome how can you run so fast I thought you ran slow and swung from trees fast." says the other guy out of breath. "I've learned from the best." he says getting up but holding my arms around my back. "Bastard's" I mumble under my breath. "What was that" Says the bacca. _"Theses guys are getting on my nerves I wish I can just kill them both"_. "Killing them wont do a thing." I hear someone say. Out of nowhere a guy in a purple robe appears. _"How did he know I was thinking of that. Who the hell is this guy"_ I thought. "Because I can read minds. You should have already figured that out" He says smiling at me. My face turns a bit Crimson. Haha ironic right, Last name is Crimson. "Hey Seto can you see if this person is here for a reason or should we go to Sky." Asked the other Human. "Hmm Well we don't want to danger Sky and I don't want to see him mad Ether. But I get an odd Aura off this one." Says the one in the Robe. Was his Name Seto. I feel like I heard that name before in Scrolls. Tis whatever im sure it doesn't matter, Hopefully... "What do you mean Strange Aura, Seto who is this person, We cant even see their face." Says the Human, Was his name Mitch? Cant remember. _"Ahem im right here"_ I say looking at him with a death stare even thought he cant see my eyes. "Haha funny, have you forgotten I can read minds. But for some reason I cant really translate what your voice sounds like. Its weird. What are you." says Seto. _"I hate you let me go, if you can read my mind tell them to let me go! Ugh Never mind,_ _ugh im stupid for yelling at someone through my mind_."

"Im sorry but we cant let you go we found you spying on our Kingdom so we have to see what your up to" says Seto. "Okay this is freaking me out, you can read EVERYONE'S mind" says The bacca, Jerome right? "Only when I want to I can turn it off if I want to." Says Seto explaining. I can tell Jerome was thinking about it so I decided to jab him in the stomach with my finger. "Owww" he says losing his grip on my arms. "Not again" says Mitch face-palming. I start to run but I cant move. _"What. The heck" _I say a bit panicked. "Nice try, but you cant really escape now, I froze your feet to the ground, maybe you cant tell yet. But im a Sorcerer" Seto says as he walked in front of me. _"Ahhh that's where I heard of him, SetoSorcerer, But I thought he lived in a secret place in the Dark forest, Why is he here. In a kingdom of all places, Was he forced, did they take anything he owned. I wonder.._" I started to think. "No they are my friends and I help them out with stuff and they help me out, What do you mean you read about me in Scrolls, Where did you find these Scrolls. Who are you" He asked. _"Lets see a freeze spell what counters a Freeze spell. And a mind reading spell, that's getting annoying, I hate it when people read my mind._" I thought. "What do you mean Counter, Who are you, Jerome, Mitch go get the rest of the group, we need to know who this person is." Says seto looking at the Human and the Bacca. They both run off back into the kingdom. _"Mind reading lets get that out of the way first."_ I close my eyes and mumble a few words to stop him from reading my mind. _"Huh I wonder if that worked. Ello? Can you read my mind Mr. Seto."_ I say with a bit sarcastic tone in my voice. "What did you do, I can no longer read your mind" he says a bit confused. "_Ha it worked, now the freeze spell.. Hmm"_ I mumble a couple more words and I can now move. "What the heck. How did you do that, that spell can only be countered with a high level CLASSIFIED countering spell. How did you manage to cast it." he says thinking a bit. _"Now, I wonder if I can read his mind. Lets see what.." _I WAS thinking ugh why to be interrupted. "Seto we got everyone"! I hear someone yell, must be one of the new peeps. "Yes I can see Ian, This is very interesting tho. Don't run we wont hurt you, I just need to find out how in the world did you counter that spell." Says seto looking at me. I kinda giggle because this is very funny im surprised he didn't find out im also a Sorcerer, a High class one, Higher than this one, MUCH higher, he seems to be a C class Sorcerer, While im an A class. Im the last A class, no one can become an A class, you have to Learn from one to become one. And master all the spells in the entire Universe. "Seto the person can move why did you unfreeze them." says Mitch. "I didn't the person countered the spell which is interesting." says Seto. "May you remove your hood, May we see what you look like."says Someone who has an Amulet around his neck. _"Ugh a Royal, I can tell by the way he talks, Bastard"_. "Well May you"? He says. _"Pushy Much? _I will remove my _hood hopefully the Flames Of Peace wont get mad at me"_ I remove my hood.

I Hope you peeps like the FIRST chapter of this Story! Yes Luna will end up falling for one of them. Who will it be :O?! Anyways Im stuck on the other Book thinking of Ideas. And I have Homework.. Ugh I HATE school. But then again I LOVE it because I get to see all my wonderful friends! Anyways Baiiii ima throw an purple flame ball at you so just imagine dat like in movies and all that cool stuff and and... I will just shut up now...


End file.
